


Aria

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (1970), MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning Sex, Uncle Hawkeye, happy poly people, hetsex, straight people sex, surgeon hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: Set outside my personal AU, but somewhat adjacent. Hawkeye gifts Peg and BJ a morning in bed. NOT part of Sunshine and Filth, for once.





	Aria

Peg wakes at the sound of tiny footsteps, no matter how asleep she is. This time, it's just barely morning, and Erin is peeking inside at the three lumps of slumber in their bed. Peg lifts her head, starts to ask what's wrong, but Hawkeye is already rolling off his side and dramatically tiptoeing, looney-tunes style, with his finger over his lips. Erin giggles and claps a hand over her mouth.

Hawkeye scoops her into his arms and whispers "shhh. We're going to let Mommy and Daddy stay in bed while we get ourselves some breakfast." Erin nods, and Hawkeye winks at Peg over his shoulder as he closes the door behind them.

The minute he hears the latch, BJ is at her ear. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?" he says in his soft, growly morning whisper. Peg slides her hand down. He's already halfway hard, and a few well-timed strokes set him weeping into her hand.

BJ nips at her neck - he knows she hates kissing before she's brushed her teeth, but they'll make it work - and mutters, "Sometimes I just want you all to myself." That sentence shouldn't thrill her to her core, but in the right context, it melts her.

BJ grabs the wrist of the hand that's stroking him and pins it to the bed. His other hand reaches for her, and the shudder of pleasure that goes through him when he finds her wet is unmistakable. He starts fumbling with her nightgown and Peg gives him a signal - _let me_ \- and he reluctantly lets go so she can shimmy out of her clothes. She loves the feel of the sheets on her skin, loves it when he's still dressed and she's not, loves when he slides two fingers, curling deep into her, those damn surgeon's hands, all deftness and strength.

He grabs her wrist and pins her again, and she arches, pushing her hips forward, inviting him deeper, enjoying the exquisite tension of resisting him and wanting more.

Below them, they hear Hawkeye start belting out an aria - in Italian, no less - and they realize they've gotten a hair loud.

Peg tries to turn her head and smother her giggles into the pillow, and BJ cracks up for a second. And then his fingers start moving and his thumb starts stroking and she swallows her giggles into moans and pants, working to get the words out.

"More."

Three fingers is tight, but the ache and stretch is SO good and she can feel BJ, hot at her ear and hard at her thigh, and he's encouraging her along like he does Hawkeye, "Yes, Peg, yes, look at you taking all that, you're so much, I love you so much, you can take it for me, yes, yes, come on Peg, let me see you take it, I know you want it, yes, yes - "

She clamps her thighs around his wrist as she feels the wave sweep over her, rolling through her from head to knees. She breathes through her open mouth, trying to muzzle the wail that's threatening to fill the room and BJ is just whispering "yes, yes, yes."

She comes back slowly. BJ's fingers are still inside her and she taps his wrist to tell him to pull out. He does so, slowly, and she moans through gritted teeth with the ache of missing him already. She reaches for her wadded- up nightgown to offer him as a towel, but he brings his fingers to his mouth and slowly sucks them clean, looking at her as he does, eyes fluttering shut for a moment with such obvious relish that she almost wants a taste. He notices her mouth hanging slightly open, watching him, and raises an eyebrow. She nods, and he kisses her gently, probing deeper. The taste without context would be somewhat repulsive, she thinks, but having seen what she just saw makes it incredibly hot.  
  
They lie in bed for another few minutes, listening to the patter downstairs. It's BJ who finally gets up, throws on his robe, and tells her to stay in bed as long as she wants, let the boys take care of the morning.  
  
Peg scissors her bare legs against the sheets and rolls over, delighted, sated, and ready for the luxury of a late morning.


End file.
